


Avengers: Awakening

by TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin
Summary: Eighteen years prior to the story, Loki was banished to a small realm and grew up there as a boy named Robin. At 13 he was summoned back and the events of Thor took place as well as the Avengers. Now, trapped in a cell, he manages to escape and return to his life in the realm before all while the Avengers search for him and spy on him with a certain gem. What will happen when they learn that not everything they believe about Loki is true?
Relationships: Chrom/Soiree | Sully, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Liz | Lissa & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Loki, whilst in FE:A universe, looks like Robin's default. Except with green eyes which is how we know he is Loki. I am a random updater, it happens, but I will try to update regularly. Enjoy!

Storm clouds gathered in the sky as lightning flashed and thunder cracked, a beam of light descending upon Avengers Tower. The building's residents all headed up the roof as the rain began to lightly patter down from the heavens, the beam of light gradually fading to reveal a tall, muscular man in armour and a cape fluttering behind him in the wind.

"Thor, buddy!" Cried a man with brown hair and a goatee, somewhere in his late thirties. "We love having you over and all, but did you really have to burn a mark on my landing pad?" He asked, walking over, followed by several others.

"My apologies, friend Stark, but I have urgent matters to discuss with you and it was quicker to do this than to appear at the park," Thor said, walking over to them and out of the rain.

"Perhaps we can discuss whatever it is inside? My hair gets fuzzy once it's wet." Natasha said, walking inside quicky and descending into the  
Avengers Common Room.

"What is it you need to discuss?" Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America asked.

"It is my brother, Loki. He has escaped from Asgard's dungeons and we have found no sign of him. However, my mother, Queen Frigga has gifted me with a crystal that will at least allow us to ee where he is and what he is doing so long as it takes us to track him down. Of course it will also show us everything that has happened so far since he left. Everything of importance, that is." The big blonde said, pulling out a sparkling red gem that glinted in the light.

"Spying on the fucker while we are hunting his ass down? I'm in." Clint Barton, Hawkeye, said. "How do we activate it?" He asked, looking up.

Bruce Banner was intrigued, looking on with interest.

"Of course, let me see if I can't…" Thor muttered, his usually loud voice toned down as he tapped at the crystal until it lit up and projected a screen, showing a young man who didn't exactly look like Loki, he had white-blonde hair. But he still had his deep green eyes and his lean build. He was standing inside of a house and was surrounded by a tall man with red hair and a woman with blonde hair.

"Robin, it's good to have you back." The blonde said, hugging Loki/Robin. "I know it was hard on you, losing your mother, but did you really have to leave with no explanation?" She asked, pulling away and looking at him sternly.

"I'm sorry, Greta, but I really couldn't bear being here for one moment longer. Not when everything reminded me of her, and it was just too painful." Robin said. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Looking at the projection, Tony spoke up. "So...it's somewhere he has been before? Mother?" He was very confused.

"Aye, Loki has been banished to many realms before, as a child, so he must be in one of those realms. My friends, I wish to extend an invitation to Asgard so that you may help us locate him." Thor said.

They all looked at each other. "Accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like it had been forever since the last time he had been there. Loki (no, Robin, he needed to think of himself as who he was before) looked around at his two friends in the kitchen of his home with him. They had been his greatest friends while he had been there and they had ultimately been the ones to give him the support he needed when his mother on this realm had perished due to illness. Less than a month later he had been summoned back to Asgard and back to all of the misery that was being alone there.

No one back home, if he could even call it that, had ever appreciated what it was that he could do. His magic and his mind were truly his greatest assets and none had ever given him much thought for it. His mother, on any realm, had always been the only one on his side. But this had been different.

On this realm, he had friends who cared about who he was. Friends that appreciated him for simply existing. He may not have been the best with an axe or sword, but he did have at least passing skill with it in Asgard. Here, he had flourished with the sword. It was not something he would like to wield every day, but it was most certainly something he could say that he felt comfortable using aside from his tomes. He still prefered his daggers.

All of this had naturally been the reason that Lo- Robin had decided to come back here, that and he still had friends living there. Which, in the four years he had been gone, had started dating and gotten married- to each other! It was truly an amazing thing to come back and find that your friends were an item and they had a family. He had felt odd the first little while being back, but that feeling soon vanished as he was welcomed back with open arms.

"Robin, how have you really been, man?" His ginger-haired friend asked him as he walked over. "You been okay?"

"Yes, I suppose I have." Robin found himself answering. "It was so hard losing my mother, you know? She was my rock. I never knew my father and she never told me who he was. All I know about him is that he's dangerous. She hired some of the greatest swordsman to teach me how to fight because of it. Said that if I ever meet him, my best bet is to run the other direction and not look back. I went looking for any other family I might have. Figured they should know their relative was dead."

His mother's parents were still alive, that he knew, but he had never been told who they were either. He supposed it didn't really matter since they probably already assumed their daughter was dead.

The two men looked over at the blonde, Greta, and smiled as she played with her and Daniel's child. "Enough about that, though, how are you?" He asked as screams echoed from outside. The two adults looked horrified as Greta rushed around and hid herself and the baby while Daniel got Robin to hide.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around. The physically eighteen-year-old asked as he was shushed. When the screams stopped, they came out and he demanded answers.

"That was bandits raiding the town. Gangrel hasn't been doing anything to stop them. They roam freely and he even employs them." Daniel scowled.

"I won't let this continue," Robin said. "We have to do something."

"There isn't anything we can do," Greta said, walking over to them. "King Gangrel hasn't given a true damn about the people since before he took the throne."

"Well then, perhaps we should go to someone other than our noble King."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say

The bright lights flickered around them as the Avengers and Thor were sucked through the Bifrost and finally landed in the observatory that was at the very edge of Asgard. Upon stumbling to a halt, they came face to face with Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

"Heimdall, what news of my brother?" Thor asked as the others regained their balance and looked around the place.

"I am still unable to see which realm he is on." The Gatekeeper responded. He had been searching and searching the stars and galaxies, but there were some places that even he could not see. Some planets were just far enough away and yet others had a constant veil of magic around them, covering them from his sight.

"Keep looking, please. He must be found." Thor said, expressing the slightest bit of worry. After everything Loki had done, he was still Thor's brother and nothing could truly change that. Least of all not in the thunder gods eyes.

"As you wish, my prince. There are horses waiting to take you back to the palace." Heimdall returned his gaze to a forward position as Thor led his friends and allies towards the horses that were indeed waiting for them outside of the observatory.

"This place is amazing...So glittery and golden." Tony said as he looked around in awe. His tower in New York City didn't even hold a candle to this, it was so impressive. Of everything, the thing that caught his eye the most was probably the flying boats. Nat and Clint didn't comment, but they were equally impressed.

Bruce was in the midst of hoping that he didn't destroy anything. That he didn't hulk out. Then there was Captain Steve Rogers, the man who had thought he had seen everything, but he was very clearly wrong in that regard.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Just wait until you catch sight of the-" Thor was cut off by Natasha. "Palace. Thor, your home is amazing." She commented cooly and calmly.

"Nothing like this existed back in my day," Steve said as he took it all in. The view finally taken in, they began discussing how they were going to track down the runaway second prince.

Upon finally reaching the grounds, the group of heroes were escorted to the throne room where they were received by Odin and Frigga.

"Leave us," Odin said to the people around him as he banged Gungnir on th floor and the room began to empty of people. "So, you are the heroes who helped to quell my wayward son. We seek your help in finding him and bringing him back so that he may face justice here for his crimes that he has committed."

Frigga, for her part, remained stoic as she listened to him speak for a bit before walking over and glaring at him in the way that only a wife can. So there was something more to the story, hm? Natasha noticed it and filed that away in the back of her mind as they were led over to a table on the side of the room and handed a list.

"Here. this a list of the realms that my son has been banished to before, and some that he may simply find comfort in. I have already taken the liberty of marking off a few. You may not have been able to tell it from the visions from the crystal, but the reason we cannot track him down is because of the fact that Loki seems to have shed his immortality and therefore his magic as we know it. For all intents and purposes, he is a mortal now, living simply." The King stated as he walked and paced.

"You will all have rooms here for the duration of your stay, and hopefully you have better luck finding him than my Einharjar has had. Do not fail." Were his final words before departing.

"He's a real barrel of sunshine…" Tony snarked as Nat smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" He questioned, only to receive a glare. "Stop acting stupid." She answered before a maid walked in and began to lead them out, showing them to their rooms.

Settled in, the Avengers made their way to a meeting room to discuss possible places for where Loki was hiding.

"Let's face it, this guy could be anywhere," Clint said as he huffed. "Don't know why we're looking for the bastard anyhow…" He muttered.

"Because Loki is quite possibly plotting our demises as we speak," Nat answered him whilst eating a sandwich.

"Right...Hey, where did you get- know what? Never mind." He said as the former Russian spy smirked. "Thor, pal, what was the psycho doing last you checked?" He asked.

The god of foolishness, er, thunder, hastily pulled out the crystal from his pocket and tapped it. As he did, an image of Loki/Robin popped up. They watched as the now-blonde male slept peacefully in bed despite everything that had happened that day. Not something he wanted to relive again, so in the morning he would be setting off for Ylisse.

"He's...sleeping. Just sleeping. That's it. Come on, you'd think he'd be doing something more interest." Tony snarked while Cap slapped his head like Gibbs does to McGee on NCIS.

"He's in another realm, Stark, he wouldn't be hunched over a table plotting deaths." He said to him whilst the genius rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah…" He muttered in answer and scurried away.

"So, bag of cats is sleeping, we still don't know where," Clint said as Bruce thought about it. "Hey now...Tony, did you happen to bring any kind of tool kit with you?" The calm doctor asked.

"Yeah I did, Brucey baby, why do you ask?" He answered, looking at the gamma radiation scientist.

"Because...what if we used the crystal keeping an eye on Loki to actually find him? Reverse engineer it in a way, I'm sure there is at least some way to do that."

"You, Bruce, are a genius."


	4. Chapter 4

It was already looking to be a very dreary day when Robin woke up to rain pounding on the roof of his admittedly slightly dilapidated house. He had been gone for five years after all. He sighed as he got up from his warm bed and looked out of the window to see rain steadily pouring down from the heavens.

"The Norns have already forsaken me…" He muttered as he turned from the window and walked over to his leather bag where he stashed food and his tome so that he was not unarmed. He would not be using his usual Asgardian/Jotun magic because it could easily be tracked, especially if his oaf of a brother had enlisted Earth's so-called 'Mightiest Heroes'.

He had decided to leave early that morning and was in the process of leaving his house when he thought about something. He remembered the sword that he had been gifted by his mother when he was still training. His now-deceased mother. Running in, he grabbed it and rushed out again, leaving before the sun could peak its first rays over the horizon.

It was already equalling out to be a poor day. The rain finally let up around midday when he was about a quarter of the way through the desert town he had grown up in. The kingdom of Plegia was not one of the greatest places to live if you were a farmer accustomed to constant flourishing.

Time passed slowly as the blonde trudged on through the dirt and sand, occasionally hiding from bandits when they happened to pass by, hours turned into days. By the time he had made it through the border, two weeks had passed since his initial start of the journey.

Robin had managed to learn from a passing traveller that there was a town a little over three days away, which he was immensely grateful for, he had run out of food a while ago, and now was steadily starving. He hadn't eaten in days, so he was already a little bit weak.

This was not a very good thing. Two and a half days later, just a little ways from the village, Robin ran into a problem. A figure in a dark robe resembling his own suddenly appeared before him. The blonde knew something was wrong at this point and quickly began to draw his sword.

Before he could though, the figure was reaching towards him, an orb of energy in one hand as they gripped his jacket with the other. Robin felt his energy being drained and his vision began to grow blurry, black dots appearing in his field of vision before growing ever larger until he had passed out.

"What a pity... You aren't quite strong enough yet." A voice stated, coming from the figure. "I'll be waiting...till then…"

Robin found himself trapped in a dream of some sort, a vision. There was a man with a weird marking on his arm, with blue hair. He knew him. He didn't know how, but he knew him.

A man with purple looking skin was standing in front of them, attacking them. He is blasting magical attacks at them one by one and they seem to be barely dodging it. The blue-haired male was attacking the villain with a rather ornate looking sword. The purple man suddenly disappeared while the blue guy shouted.

"Up there!" He said, pointing, while Robin found himself moving unwillingly to attack the man who seemed to now be floating in the air. He just missed him as the man teleported back over to the other guy and attacked.

"You fool!" He shouted, stunning the man and readying to attack him. "Now die!" He flung a ball of magical energy, a foreboding shade of purple, towards the man. Chrom.

Robin quickly flung an attack of his own, intercepting and saving Chrom while the attacker grunted, impressed. The two regrouped and hid behind a pillar.

"This is it! Our final battle!" Blue-guy said. "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" He continued, readying his sword to attack.

"We have to get closer, let's move!" He said as they began moving forward stealthily. The room was filled with smoke that made visibility fairly poor.

"Hahaha, why do you resist?!" The purple man shouted as he searched the large room for them. Once the two were closer, Chrom spoke again.

"Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!" He said, running forward. Robin followed quickly as they simultaneously attacked the tall figure.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" He shouted at them as the battle recommenced. Finally, he collapsed as though defeated.

"...This isn't over! Damn you both!" The man said as he threw off one final attack towards Chrom. Robin, still unsure as to how he knew this mans name, pushed him aside as his vision was filled with white. He collapsed and Chrom ran over to him as the smoke cleared from the attack.

"Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now." He spoke to him, helping the wounded Robin up. "At long last…" He finished as Robin felt a throbbing headache forming, his vision beginning to grow red and bloodshot, which Chrom seemed to notice.

"...What's wrong? Hey, hang on—" He was cut off by Robin losing control of his body and stabbing him with a bolt of lightning. His vision returned to normal as he looked at his hand in horror, crackling with electricity, and then back to Chrom.

"This is not your— your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go…" He muttered, sweat upon his brow as he fell to his knees before falling altogether, dead. Robin backed away, his vision going dark as evil laughter was heard in the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 5! Now, I have not fully decided on who I want to be paired together, so if you have any suggestions or a particular couple you want to see please let me know and I'll think about it. Chrom will be with Sully because that's somehow what ended up happening when I played through.

"...That about sums everything up." Tony said, having watched what happened in the crystal before turning to the rest of the Avengers. "Loki seems to be at his old tricks according to whatever the hell just happened."

"My brother is many things, but he would never kill a comrade…" Thor spoke, confusion etched on his face. They had just watched Loki being attacked by some figure before seeing what appeared to be a vision of some sorts.

"I would not put it past him, he is known to be a slimy snake." Lady Sif said as she walked up to them. The Avengers had been introduced to Sif and the Warriors Three when they had first arrived and were already working on a way to track down the trickster god. They had heard all of these stories about everything that Loki had done and it only seemed to reinforce their opinions of him.

"Well, this snake is going to get what is coming to him," Clint said as he scowled. His hatred for the god still ran deep from what had transpired between them. None of them knew the true story, none of them understood what had really happened.

"Glad we agree on that," Sif stated as she walked to the door. "The All-Father has prepared a feast for tonight, so please get ready, there are clothes laid out in your rooms." She said to them. Thor nodding in understanding before turning to his friends.

"We should go and get ready. It seems nothing is happening with my brother currently, so we will be fine." He said as he lumbered out of the room. The others began to leave as well whilst Clint found himself staring at the crystal.

"Barton? You okay?" Natasha asked as she walked over to him. She had been his partner for a long time, and she knew when something was wrong with him. Right now, his movements (or lack thereof) screamed that he was thinking on something. He shook his head as he shifted his stance.

"Yeah, Nat, I'm fine. Just...I don't trust the guy. I think I'll stay here and keep an eye out while you all are at the feast." He said, something digging at the back of his mind. A thought that something wasn't quite right. "I have a thought forming and I don't really want to say anything until it is fully formed. I hate the guy, I don't want to excuse him...but I feel like something about his attack was off." He said.

Natasha nodded as she clasped his shoulder. "Alright then, if you need to talk about it, I'm here." She said.

"Thank you. Now go have fun. How many times do you get to go to a feast with gods?" He asked, smiling. She returned the smile and walked out, going to change and head towards the feast.

Clint sighed as he stared at the black holo-screen produced by the crystal. "What are you up to, bastard?" He asked the air around him.

Tony Stark always thought himself an observant man ever since his bout with Obadiah Stane and now his thought of that was only reinforced by the fact that throughout the whole feast, he noticed a woman with auburn coloured hair levelling a steely glare at Odin Allfather, which of course piqued his curiosity. More so than Nat sneaking out of the feast hall with a platter full of food.

When the dancing began, he made his way over to the woman and stopped just in front of her. "Hello there, couldn't help noticing you hold something against King One-Eyed over there." He said, smiling.

She shot him a glare and turned away. "Go away, mortal, this concerns you not." She said, crossing her arms. "Go back to your little nowhere planet and cease your actions here at once. That is the best advice you can receive." She said.

"You know, that attitude right there is what got Reindeer Games in trouble." He said, taking note of her comments. "Might want to watch it."

Her gaze gained confusion as she turned to face him. "You have no idea, do you." She said, looking as though things made sense now. "Of course. Why else would you be helping Asgard find him? Well, maybe you have more use than I thought."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked as two guards walked over. "You are unwanted here, Lady Sigyn. Leave before we have to drag you out." One guard said as she straightened up.

The woman, Sigyn, glared as she turned to leave, bumping into Tony as she left. The genius felt a weight in his pocket and turned in confusion.

Walking over to where he would not be noticed, he pulled out a note tied around a stone.

'Everything is not as it seems. Find me again when you and your friends have learned the truth.'

"The hell…?" He muttered as he looked around, the note vanishing in a swirl of mist as though it never existed, to begin with. Perhaps it didn't. Tony was baffled by it and felt like a barrier had been lifted from his mind, looking around and wondering what the woman could have meant.

Things began making less and less sense. A warrior culture punishing someone for being a warrior? Trying to conquer something? It didn't add up. Steve noticed him having his moment and walked over.

"You okay, Stark?" He asked.

"Yeah, Cap, just...I need to think about some things." He said, walking off, leaving a puzzled Capsicle.

Tony left the room and began walking towards his bedroom there when something occurred to him and he ran over to a guard, asking where the library was. He had a nagging suspicion and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly alternate between viewpoints of the Avengers one chapter, and Robin/Loki another until we are introduced to Chrom and the others.


End file.
